destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripod
The Tripod, also known as the 2014 Tripod Mechanical Obliterator 12000 Mark III Special Edition #3, was an entity summoned in Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 by OpelSpeedster. It has the distinction of being the only Anti-Godmodder boss in the game. It was originally known as the Demonator and was upgraded into the Tripod later on. Upon death, it dropped the Shockwave Laser Cannon as a Spoil of War. The spoil was given to Fseftr. History DTG2 The Tripod was made when OpelSpeedster was frustrated with the amount of bosses the Anti-Godmodders had to fight. It was originally a previous entity known as the Demonator, modeled after the Demoman robot in Team Fortress 2's Mann vs. Machine gamemode. Afterwards, the Demonator was upgraded to the Tripod, with enhanced health and attack powers, boasting 235,000 health, marking it as one of the most powerful entities at the time. In Battle Attacks * Stomp: The most basic attack. It stepped on a target and crushed them for 7,500 damage, but could be overclocked with australium to deal 15,000 damage. * Machine Gun: A mostly situational form of attack, the machine guns were modified from a Level 2 Sentry's to have more accuracy, but on the other hand, they overheated quickly. Could only do 5,000 damage before it's temperature reaches critical levels. Could be overclocked with australium to be able to do this attack 3 times per turn. * Grenade Launcher: Recycled from the previous Demonator, it worked similarly. It fired several grenades at an outstandingly rapid pace. Dealt 2,500 damage to two enemies. Could be overclocked with australium to deal 6,000 damage to three enemies. * Plasma Blaster: A more advanced form of attack, the Tripod would begin to charge a small sphere of pure plasma, which would gradually grow to the size of a spaceplane hangar, and fire it. Dealt 35,000 damage to three enemies. Needed three turns to charge the attack, three turns in which the Tripod could not attack and disabled its shields. Could not be overclocked. * The Mega Laser: The most famous attack of the Tripod, it ate the target's health quickly. Dealt 17,250 damage. Could not be avoided as the laser is instant and it locks into a target. The only way to outsmart the laser was to wield a shield, as the Mega Laser could not pierce through a shield. Another weakness was that it needed to wait 3 turns before it can use the Mega Laser, as it overheated a lot. Could not be overclocked. Abilities * Shields: Recycled from the Demonator, these shields were unfortunately not as strong, and only had 20,000 health. To save more energy, the shields were deployed as soon as the Tripod's radar detected an incoming attack. * Thick Plating: Most of the Tripod's health pool came from the thick plating, with a massive 125,000 health. * Inner Plating: When all else fails, the Tripod had a layer of plating below the thick plating, but it only had 15,000 health. * Energy Economy: The Tripod's larger size allowed for even more energy producing mechanism and economical batteries, thus the danger of lack of electricity was not a factor anymore. Trivia * The Tripod is based in a model used in the Source Filmmaker movie "Mann vs. Martian", another Team Fortress 2 inspiration. Category:Entity Category:DTG2 Category:Boss Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Opel